


Red Moon Rising

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Drabble, Gen, Menstruation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's body had its own sense of priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elliemurasaki.livejournal.com/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.livejournal.com/)'s menstruation prompt at the [spn_bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/68411.html) Bad Moon Rising challenge.

Mary woke to bloody thighs and dark-wet sheets one summer night when she was thirteen. She reported it to her parents right away, like she would any injury.

Mom hugged her, whispering, "Now you're a woman, honey." She gave Mary a hot water bottle and dabbed up the thick red gunk with some linen for a protective charm.

Dad sucked his teeth. "The Quella would smell you coming a mile away. Guess your first hunt will have to wait a little longer."

Mary wondered at her body's timing, and decided that maybe, just maybe, becoming a woman was more important.


End file.
